


Great Scott...

by roaringfaith



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaringfaith/pseuds/roaringfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary? summary, summary, summary... always suck at doing summaries... cause I have a tendency to ramble on and on and on... Can't never get my ideas straight....</p>
<p>O yeah, summary!</p>
<p>Scott can't take it anymore and feels the only way to get Cosima out of the state she is in is to give her a reality check.</p>
<p>Okay that is superbad... sorry ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Scott...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this long before Season 4 started but alas life happened and also I can't get my thought to go in a straight line. So it was a bit of a battle. Also while writing this I was listening to SEAFRET - OCEANS. That song goes right in the feels!
> 
> O yes ... also, this is my first time: writing, thinking in a straight line (sort of), posting, sharing my thoughts...
> 
> Feel free to comment, review and stuffs and things...
> 
> Also... read the title with an exaggerate scottish accent ... not because you must just cause it's fun and that's what I did!

Scott’s sitting on the couch in the lab looking at Cosima, just looking. It’s been months since they saw Delphine. He knows the truth. She’s dead. No matter how many questions they ask or searches they do, it won’t change the fact that she’s dead. That is the science. And they always follow the science. He tested that blood that was in the basement, it was Delphine’s. Well, they didn’t have a body to prove it but, come on, they didn’t have a body for Dr. Leekie but that doesn’t make him any less dead, does it.

Scott missed her. He’s always liked her, albeit she was a bit scary the last couple of months, but he could understand it, now. If only they did back then. Maybe shit would not have gotten so out of control. Goodness, he missed her smile. Not in a weird way. He missed the way her smile would not only light up the room but how it brought out the light in Cosima. Seems like that light is gone now. Cosima’s smile, that big bright smile, was replaced with a perpetual frown. Like she was trying to work something out. She’s probably trying to find a way where all of this is not our fault… not her fault. We should’ve trusted Delphine… 

Cosima starts coughing… 

She’s coughing a lot these days… 

But I guess that happens when you don’t look after yourself. 

“Cosim- “ 

“No Scott, I’m Fine.” Cosima says wiping her mouth.

“You don’t seem fine.” Scott mumbles under his breath. “What?” Cosima hears him, Scott clears his throat and says “I’m just trying to look out for you, Cosima. It’s getting worse.”

“I have everything under control. Don’t worry about it.”

Did she really just say that? Famous last words. Scott doesn’t know why but this infuriates him. How can she still be so stubborn?

“Really… under control? Are you fucking kidding me, Cosima? When was the last time you had anything under fucking control. Wake up! Everything is a fucking mess!” Scott’s voice is getting louder with every word.

Cosima stares at him wide eyed behind her glasses. “Woah… What…” She brings her hands up in front of her to try and calm him. “Chill, Scott. What the fuck, man!”

“No! I will not chill. This needs to stop Cosima” His voice getting softer, seems like the previous anger has dissipated but is now replace by a type of frustration. 

“What? What needs to stop?” 

“Fuck, Cosima! This denial you are living in!” Scott moves forward and puts his hands on her shoulders. “She’s dead. You need to face that.”

Various emotions flashed across Cosima’s face but it seems to settle on the easiest of the lot, anger. With clenched fists and gritted teeth she says; “She. Is. Not. DEAD!”

“Saying the words won’t make it so.” Scott deadpanned. “Like you always say, ‘Show don’t tell’”. Scott blew out a frustrated sigh. “Where is she, huh? Do you know? There was blood Cosima. Lots of it and it was hers. That is a fact. That is the science. That is what was shown.”

Cosima turns out of his grasp and turns around “She can’t be dead.” Scott barely hears the words. “She has to be out there. I cannot give up on her.” Cosima continues softly, more to herself that him.

Scott inhales deeply and closes his eyes considering his next words. “Cosima, she’s gone. And it’s our fault.” Finally someone said it, Scott hoped the tension in Cosima will be relieved because the words that weighed so heavy on her heart is now spoken and she can realize now that it a shared burden.

“How can you say that …?” Cosima turns and looks at him with a hurt expression. Scott doesn’t let it deter him and continues.

“Every move we made without her was a move she was taking closer to… to … where she is now.” Scott didn’t want to use that word again. Not with Cosima standing there looking like a kid in timeout.

“While we weren’t trusting her with what we were doing, she was fighting battles for you and your sisters that we knew nothing about. Everything we fucked up and tried to hide was just another thing that she had to protect us from.” Scott took a deep breath and looked at Cosima. “While she was protecting you and your sisters who was protecting her? In all this shit. Every time we fucked-up we called her for help and she always help us. Even if you made it clear that you hated her. But who did she call? Who looked after her? She was always alone apart from the times the suits were with her. She had no one and she chose that life to protect you. Not just you but all of us threw everything she did back in her face.” Scott’s voice got louder with every word, frustrated with the situation he’s created.

After a long while of silence and Scott’s cheeks returning to their normal colour Cosima spoke.

“You’re right Scott. She helped us with a lot of shit and no one of had her back. I made her make that stupid promise and hated her for every decision she made because of it…” Cosima gasped like the air was stuck in her throat. Scott took a step closer when he saw her shoulders shaking.

“Cosima, are you okay?”

Cosima turned around. Her eyes that were shinning with unshed tears earlier overflowed. The sadness she held in those eyes created an intense pressure around Scott’s heart. He has never seen her like this. He has never seen her this broken. She was always strong and cocky oozing confidence and defiance even in the toughest of situations.

“It’s my fault. I made her feel like she had to proof that she loved me, like she had to earn my lov-“ Cosima pulled in a shaky breath. Her breathing was shallow like it was difficult for her to breathe. Scott stood closer not knowing what he should do but he was near enough if she needed him.

Cosima stood there staring at the floor tears streaming down her face and taking hitched shallow breathes. Wiping her eyes and nose she looks up at Scott.

“I loved- I love her, and I cannot accept that she’s dead. I know all the evidence points to that. But I can’t. She can’t be gone and all she got from me was shit and guilt! I need to fix it. So fuck what the science says I will find her.”

With that Cosima turned from him and looked for her clone-phone and walked away to make a call but before she turned Scott saw a flicker of the old Cosima in her eyes. A small smile pulled at his lips, seems like the old Cosima is coming back with vengeance, Scott chuckled to himself.


End file.
